youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Nimbus
Nimbus In the Nimbus pack , Ash did not get off to a good start. His parents were not the alphas of the pack, and instead were and Omega and an unknown male. Yola, his mother, could not handle her new title especially with pups, and left the pack, abandoning a litter of four to die. The litter consisted of Ash, Mist , Soot, and Sliver. Due to his sudden abandonment, Ash never really knew his true mother and only knew Tosca, who was the alpha at the time, as his mother. She took the helpless litter into her care and treated them to the best of her ability along with two pups of her own named Latika, and Bushfire. Sadly tragedy struck when Sliver and Soot passed away from sickness, leaving Ash, Mist, Bushfire and Latika, who they had adopted as their true siblings. For the few brief months of his peaceful juvenile life, things went well. Food was normal and their neighbors were silent. After that, things began to spiral downwards as the alpha male, Bear disappeared one night. Followed by an older wolf named Quiver. The pack didn't suspect anything until sudden gunfire broke out, killing five more pack members. The rest of them fled, including Ash. After that, he went through many more journeys in search of a new home. For a while he was accompanied by his sister, Mist, but as he reached Slough Creek, she disappeared. Young Ones Ash's paws brought him to the foreign land with intentions of finding a mate. His previous pack was from outside the protected boundaries of Yellow Stone, and was one of the true wild packs from the mountains. Due to that, he has a very hardened and rutheless nature, holding a very unfriendly disposition towards transgressors. He managed to endure the long trip mostly because of his aptitude of endurance, arriving in slough creek after about a week of searching. The bulky male's success began after he managed to track down a female named Autumn towards the end of winter. She didn't notice him at first, but he eventually caught her attention with a bark. After that, the two stayed close together, clearly establishing their plans on founding a new pack. Time was spent, and they headed off to find a new territory to call home, although it proved a challenge with the many rivals in the area. Finally, the pair found a part of douglas which seemed to be unmarked for quite some time, and Ash took the chance to mark it as their own. Having now found territory, he made sure to stick around and guard it fiercely. Although he tried, his efforts were futile as a group of Whiskers chased them out of their new home, in the process, seperating them. It was an unfortunate turn of events for them, and meant that their future would no longer exist. That didn't prevent him from trying to reunite with her, and he spent about a week wandering. Unfortunately although he searched, he never found her. He instead ended up joining the Young Ones as one rebellious subordinate. He took only slight caution when he crossed into their territory, confronted by the aging Youssarian and a few other males. It took some thought and a bit of agression to get Ash to bow down, but he managed to force himself onto his back, clearly outnumbered. It was a wise decision, as any other choice would have cut his life short. When the party left, Ash stood up and shook his fur free of the clinging snow, afterwards heading to the den where the rest of the pack resided. He was quick to familiarize with the beta at the time, Fathom and had a little time to play. In the process, he seemed to upset Fang who was one of the older members and they quarreled quite a bit, Fang being th e one to give in each time. Eventually Youssarian stepped in and gave Fang a beating, fed up with the nonsense. Ash slipped away at the chance he got, not wanting to stick around to see if Youssarian would turn on him too. That night, Ash wandered off and slept alone for a while before finally returning. He tried to avoid the old male until finding it safe. Fang made sure to stay out of his way, knowing that they would most likely not settle their differences without another vicious fight occuring. Some time later, a wolf by the name of Caution wandered into the territory while Ash was away. She was accepted in and seemed extremely submissive. Ash wanted to test this, and therefore tried to intimidate her with growls and other small signs of aggression. The female fought back a few times, but submitted to him in the end, and he resumed his duties of beta. Category:Biographies